tracks in the snow
by gustin puckerman
Summary: Finn doesn't argue that Puck's name is before his, and that's always a good sign. Always. / In the memory of Cory. Puck's friendship with Finn, and how Rachel grows up with them. Pre-teen addition.
1. Chapter 1

**I can't, right now. I just. I'm a mess. RIP Cory, you're a true inspiration**.

.

**i.**

_Oh, I hear the quiet now_  
_of paper airplanes falling down_ ...

Ma and Dad just had a big fight that went on for days when Dad finally decided that they need to move, said something about how this "fucked-up place is the reason why we're in this mess in the first place" and that's how Puck finds himself in Lima, Ohio - kinda just standing there, you know, not really knowing what to do because the kids here are all super weird and keep giving him strange looks and _psh, whatever, I'm still cooler than you_.

So he sits there at the lawn just stares at up ahead 'cause Dad has been out since yesterday's dinner and Ma can't stop crying at the kitchen and Puck really doesn't want to see that.

"This town sucks," he kicks a pebble by his shoe, grumbles some more and looks up ahead.

The neighboring kids never really do anything crazy (of course they haven't! They didn't meet him yet, those bastards) and Puck just sits there like an idiot and he's wondering why he's actually doing this. He means, is he just pretending to wait on Dad because he wants to see if anybody dare to talk to him, or is he just really avoiding the whole thing off - the fact his family is "fucked-up" and upside-down.

_Whatever_.

He doesn't care, he tells himself. He's going to grow up and forget all of these. It's too messy.

"Hey." A voice squeaks and Puck lifts his chin up and he tries not to cringe at this skinny kid in front of him; pale skin and messy hair. Well, someone looks like a complete snot. The skinny kid brushes the back of his neck almost nervously.

Puck acknowledges him by nodding. "Yo."

"I'm Finn. Finn Hudson."

"That's cool. Hudson - like the car," Puck only knows that because Uncle Stefano is crazy about cars. He stands up, wipes dusts off on his pants and faces the Finn kid again. Oh. The dude's taller by a few inch. Puck guesses he's not that bad after all. "Puck."

Finn kinda frowns a sad one. He looks sorta pathetic. "Is that your real name?"

"What." Puck glares at him really hard; people really shouldn't question his name. _Noah_'s too boring (obviously it's Ma's idea to name him such a lame name) and _Puck_'s super cool, has a dangerous edge (Dad says so). "You gotta problem with that?"

"Uh, n-no!" Finn stammers and Puck smirks at that, feeling all proud. Dad would be proud too. "It's just - that's a weird name for a boy, but you know - it's kinda cool too."

"Of course it's cool. Not like your boring-ass name."

Finn gasps very dramatically, "You cursed!"

"Yeah, so what." Puck snarls at him, "You never heard it before?"

"Doesn't your parents get mad at you when you cursed."

"Nah. My Ma's really cool. Dad cursed like his life depended on it - so s'not like it's anything new," Well, that's a lie. If Ma ever finds out he cursed, she'd butcher him on the spot. But the Dad part is true though. Dad cursed like it's a legit English vocabulary or something. Puck eyes Finn in front of him, trying to figure out if he can see through Puck's facade.

"Woah. That's really cool, I mean - " Finn stammers again and brushes the back of his neck. Puck lets him. "I know it's bad, but it's not like a lot of parents allow their children to say... _bad_ words. I know my mom will go mad if I say one bad word."

"Well, that's just the life for you - so suck it up." Puck tells him, trying not to comment what a boring life Finn must have. "So, like, do you do anything around here? 'Cause this town kinda sucks and I'm about to snore my head off."

Finn glances around, then shrugs helplessly. "I don't know. We never do anything big. It's Lima." He says like everyone should know that. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well," Puck's mind starts to reel. He gazes at his house for a second before stepping closer to Finn. "Where's the closest K-mart?"

And with that, begins the Adventure of a lifetime with Puck and Finn as best friends. (Finn doesn't argue that Puck's name is before his, and that's always a good sign. _Always_.)

.

Puck starts school soon and Finn doesn't ever leave his side, ever - which sometimes are more annoying than ever, but it's okay really, Puck will tolerate.

Dad and Ma doesn't fight as much, well _not right now_, but Puck still prefers going over to Finn's because Carole really doesn't mind all that much and she's almost always out at work and they almost always have the house all to themselves. So, Puck's really excited because he's going over to Finn's this evening and they're going to finish the drum-set they've been building for the past week - it was really cool!

There are still a few moments before class ends and Puck's very boring so he starts tugging on this girl's ponytail and she always sneers and asks him to stop in _the most weird way_ possible and Puck just couldn't stop. Puck recognizes the girl from the Jewish Community Center that Ma drags his ass to every week, and it's not really Puck's fault that he fairly remembers the chick: she's got this nose the size of a really big chili and is really proper and sings all the dang time!

But she does has the curliest of hair though - it usually doesn't show if she lets her hair down, but when it's in a ponytail, it curls by the end and it really is soft.

"For the love of God, _Noah_!" The girl glares really hard that Puck thinks her eyes are going to come out of her sockets. He tries not to acknowledge how cool that image is.

"Don't call me that." Puck glares back, sneering. Girl never gets the memo: _Noah doesn't exist_!

"Puck is a ridiculous name!" Berry - that's her surname - crosses her arms over her chest.

Puck snorts, "That's a really ridiculous dress."

Berry gasps, looking down at her dress and frowning all over the place. "My Aunt Carla bought it at Puerto Rico. It's hand-sewn and all."

"I'm sure that means like it's expensive or something, but nobody really cares." Puck points out and then feels someone poking his rib. He turns to his left to see a frowning Finn. Now, what's _his_ problem?

The school bell rings before Puck or Finn could say anything and everyone - particularly Puck - rushes quickly out from class because FREEDOM! and he can feel his fingers itch to play the drum-set. Then he pulls to a stop and realizes Finn's not anywhere near him, so Puck glowers at the lockers and wait by the door patiently. He makes it a priority to tug Berry's ponytail for the last time when she walks through the door and humor himself when she turns to send him her infamous glare.

When Finn (of course he's the last one out the door) walks out, Puck snaps. "Dude. Did you forget we have a drum-set to finish!"

Finn shakes his head and blinks awkwardly. "It could wait, couldn't it?"

"_No_, it can't. Remember I have to catch up to Naruto at five. You know my Ma's gonna snatch the TV if I don't get there first!" Puck points out seriously, pulls on the sling of his bag and turns on his sneaker. He can hear Finn's paddling behind.

"Y-yeah, of course. Uh, dude - can I talk to you about something?" Finn sounds hesitant.

Puck shrugs his shoulder and glances around once they're outside, trying to identify their bus. "You sound serious. You're not running away from home or anything, are you?"

"NO!" Finn yelps and Puck snickers - he knows Finn wouldn't do that. Hudson loves his mom too much to leave her, even if he's broken to many pieces. That is something Puck finds really good in Finn, really rare. Finn looks around too, "It's just - about the girl."

"Girl? Which one?" Puck's now giving him an eye.

"The, uh, the one you keep tugging her hair. Rachel." Finn points to their bus and nudges Puck - they walk to it. "Rachel Berry."

"Whats up with her?" Puck gazes at Finn's face, trying to read something. "You like her?"

"N-no! No, I don't." Finn says, and it's not exactly a surprising answer. Barely anyone would 'fess up on liking the chick. Berry's not very popular and always getting picked on. Mainly because of the nose, and the fact she doesn't have the ability to stop talking. "I just - can you like, I don't know, lay it off. She doesn't really _do_ anything to you, you know."

Puck now stops in his track, stopping Finn with him too. "Are you suggesting I'm bullying her?"

"I - uh - no?"

"C'mon, Hudson - spit it out. Don't beat around the bushes - s'annoying as hell."

Finn sighs out really loud and Puck just cringes. "I don't like you disturbing her. She's okay, you know. She even helped me the other day when I can't get this one Math question wrong and she doesn't even tell me I'm dumb or anything. I think she's cool."

"Dude, I was just playing with her. She's always annoyed with me when we talk - you do know we're in JCC together, right?" Puck starts to walk again now, not taking a chance to wait on the late bus.

Finn now looks like he's thinking really hard - he really shouldn't do that: Puck thinks he might blast his head off or something. "That's the club your mom participated in, right?"

"It's not a club, you moron. It's a community of some sort - for Jewish." Puck takes a step on the bus and snarls at the driver. It's just safe to assume Puck and Mr Jefferson have some history that hasn't been pretty for both parties. "Have you even been listening to what I've been telling you?"

Finn looks bashful. Puck rolls his eyes. "Any_way_, Berry and I know each other - or better yet, our _parents_ know each other. What I'm tryin' to say is, Ma will peal my eyes off if I ever hurt Berry. She _adores_ her like crazy. So don't worry if I'll ever touch a finger on your secret crush."

"She's not my secret crush!" Finn squawks like a duck, now blushing up really sorta prettily.

Puck snorts. "Whatever. I could care less."

Finn grumbles something about "not my secret crush" but Puck just ignores him and concentrates on glowering at the nerds who's occupying their (Puck and Finn, not the nerds) unofficial seats and smirks very, very wide when the nerds scrambles to sit elsewhere. Finn sighs because there's a part of him that wishes his best friend isn't much of a bully - and Puck doesn't know if it's possible, but he smirks some more.

.

Ma and the Berry parents are talking outside the center when Puck and Berry are asked to "play nicely" at the playground.

Berry doesn't look too happy and Puck nearly wants to say that, "hey, you're not the only one" but doesn't and concentrates on the swings instead. Ma really likes the Berrys and they _do_ bake the best muffins Puck's ever tasted, so Puck doesn't really give a damn that they're gay or anything. (Dad doesn't like them though - they're one of the many things Ma and him fight about.)

Berry's swinging on the swings next to him and she looks very sad with her eyes and for _one_ second, Puck allows himself to care. Then, the conversation with Finn stings his mind and he looks at Berry carefully. He nudges her shin with his sneakers lightly, "Berry."

Berry huffs and chooses to ignore him.

"Hey, Berrryyyy!" he tries again. Puck frowns when there's no result. "Hey. Talk to me. C'mon. I'll even let you call me Noah today - but just like, for today only."

She opens her mouth and Puck smiles, but then she shuts it. Puck glares slightly. "Berry!"

She just huffs some more and crosses her arms over her chest. Puck twists his mouth and bites his inner cheek and then sighs out, "Fine. _Rachel_."

Berry's eyes twinkles - actually twinkles! - and she has the biggest smiles and says, "Yes, Noah? You know, you should really start addressing someone by their given name as it is rather more appropriate..." and then she goes on and on about how surname serves as just surnames and blah, blah, blah and Puck swears he almost dozes off.

Puck waves his hand quickly, "Yeah, yeah, nice speech there - but I didn't call your name for that."

Berry frowns for a moment, "You call me because?"

"Do you and Hudson have anything going on?"

"W-what!" Berry's now as red as a tomato. Puck just cringes hard. Gross! "Wh-why would you say anything like that? Finn Hudson and I are two very separate person who just happens to go to the same school together and have the same three classes and in one of them, he even coincidentally being seated next to me and - "

"Woah, woah - you're gonna run out of breath there, Berry." Puck stops, then brushes his hair. "I mean, Rachel. It's just a question."

Berry now plays with the hem of her dress, "Why are you so curious?"

Puck sighs and kicks dirt, "It's just the other day when I was playing with your hair - "

"Yeah, what's wrong with you? I put so much effort on putting my hair that way and it takes me more than - "

"Hush, Rachel! I'm talking!"

Rachel looks shameful, looking down, "I apologize. Lots of people have reminded me before how I could rudely interrupt someone and talk to no ends, and I do admit it's such a bad habit I must quit but I just can't seem to shake it - "

"Woah!" Puck exclaims, now standing up. "Look, maybe we should do something about that speech-capability of yours!"

Rachel just blinks up at him, mouth agape. Puck sighs again, grabbing on her swings. "Anyway, as I was saying - and if you interrupt me again, so help me God I'll chop all off your hair instead of playing with it - " Rachel gasps dramatically, now touching her braids, " - don't even _think_ of objecting to anything. You need help listening, so I'm tellin' you: _listen_!"

Rachel grumbles and frowns again. "...Fine."

"Good. After that, Finn asked me to stop bothering you because he thought I was bullying you. But really, I just like feeling your hair. It's so soft - it's sorta creepy, I know, but I can't help myself."

"Finn Hudson worries that you, uh, would bully me?" Rachel now looks amazed, eyes twinkling again.

Puck tries not to barf at her shoes. "Do you like him or something?"

"N-no!"

"Are you sure?"

"Ye-yes! Of course!"

"You're not so good at lying, Berry."

"Noah!"

"I'm sorry - _Rachel_! Whatever. It's still your name."

"It is _not_ - "

The conversation pretty much stops there when Ma calls after them and Berry Parents wave Young Berry over. Puck doesn't wait for Young Berry to stand up as he quickly jolts to his Ma. Grabbing Ma's hand, mumbling out his goodbyes to the Berry Parents, Young Berry finally stands by Berry Parents. Ma looks down at him, "Aren't you saying anything to Rachel, Noah?"

Puck looks at the person in question. "Hurm. Bye, Rachel."

Berry smiles her Berry smiles, "I'll see you in school, Noah."

"And Finn too." Puck points out lamely, teasing.

Berry turns a thousand shades of red. "_Noah_!"

Puck snickers and thinks of how the day turns out not so bad after all.

**Author's Note: just drabbles and snippets of how Puck sees Finn, and their friendship. I throw in Rachel because she's (obviously) a big impact to Finn's life. Therefore making this some kind of Puck-Finn-Rachel friendship, pre-teen addition or something. So, I don't know how I'm doing with this - I hope it's good enough. This will come out in three-part, at least, I think. Thank you for the read**.


	2. Chapter 2

**ii**.

_Oh, the branches of every tree_  
_bend like a cathedral over me_ ...

Christmas comes rolling over - the snows are starting to thicken the roads and Puck doesn't know if he should be more sad. They're in class and Puck makes it a priority _not_ to listen to whatever Mrs Henderson's saying and it seems that Finn doesn't either. Dude keeps hitting his sneakers against the metal that holds up the table like it's his life job to annoy Puck. It probably is.

_Ding_! Puck hisses at Finn who now can ties up all of his hair back because it's so damn long (Puck secretly thinks he's like a pale horse when ties his hair up, but he doesn't voice it out ... _yet_) and Finn totally ignores him and does it agains. _Ding_!

So Puck throws the eraser he stole from weird smelly ol' Jacob Ben Israel to Finn's head and hisses again, "Dude. Can you _stop_!?"

Finn blinks dumbly and glances at the floor because the eraser literally bounces off of his head and hits the floor and Finn must think the eraser causes a fortune or something because now he's just searching for it, "I'm bored," he tells lamely, huffs out and gives up searching.

Ben Israel must have saw that event played out because now he looks like he wants to cry and flood the whole school with his ugly tears. Puck smugly smiles.

Finn taps the pen Carole bought for him when they went Christmas shopping last Saturday (yeah, Finn told stupid stories like that) against a paper on his mostly-doodle book (that was supposed to be a notebook for Mrs Henderson's class) and asks, "Wanna see the new horror movie after Christmas? My mom said she'd pay for it."

Puck considers this, and shrugs. "I don't know." He notes down a sentence from Mrs Henderson's whatever-speech because Mrs Henderson is kinda old and really paranoid and she might hate Puck and always accuses Puck for world-hunger and thus, always makes sure to check Puck's book by the end of class. It''s really annoying. "Man, Christmas gonna sucks egg."

"What do you mean?" Finn perks up, looking at his best friend. "Christmas is the best. I think my mom might even buy me a real drum-set this year."

_Good for him_, Puck bitterly thinks. He grumbles to himself and sinks deeper in his seat, "Dad doesn't like Christmas-slash-Hanukkah as much, because Ma always invite Nana Connie to our house which makes sense because the old woman is practically all alone during the festive days and Nana _is_ Ma's mother, and Dad - well, he loathes Nana with every fiber of his being. He just can't learn to tolerate her, you know! Things are always hell during Christmas."

Puck's just really frustrated as he plays out last Hanukkah in his head. Dad ends up slamming more than one doors, Ma cried for the rest of the night and Puck was left to entertain Nana while she watched some sitcom from a dinasour era which Puck was hundred percent sure Nana lived her most life at.

Finn now looks fluster and lost - like he doesn't believe he doesn't know that _one_ part of Puck's life - and scrambles out to repeatedly apologizes. Puck waves his hand off because he doesn't need Finn's pity and says, "I'll survive. So, what's with the movie?"

"Uh yeah - so would you like to, uh, come along? If you're not like, busy or anything."

"I'll ask Ma. She doesn't really like when I play out during the holidays you know. Something about family-bonding or stupid stuff like that."

Finn nods, playing with his new pen. "Yeah, I understand."

"I'll call you up, don't worry, if she gives the green light or anything." Puck notes down another sentence he listens from Mrs Henderson once he realizes the old woman's now eyeing him. "You said Carole's cousin's gonna visit?"

Finn's eyes literally lites up. "Yeah. Mom's cousin - Janice - and her husband is coming to visit, and I might think she would bring along her sister, Bree. Mom says Janice's husband, Arnold, works as a video-game programmer or designer or somewhere along those two. Mom says he might show me a few tricks and stuff, you know. It's gonna be cool."

Finn and him doesn't own a video-game set yet, but they're going to. None of them really have the money to buy _any_thing, let alone a video-game set - so Finn suggests they might open a lemonade business when Summer comes along. Puck honestly couldn't wait.

Finn then looks gingerly at Puck with his half-smile that shows a dimple on only one side of his face and says, "I think I wanna grow up and be just like Arnold. That's a good job, right? I mean, m'sure lots of kids like to play video games. I'll be rich."

Puck snorts at everything, "When you're rich - I'll wear a golden underwear. I freakin' _swear_."

Finn looks triumph. "That's a deal."

Mrs Henderson hushes at them and Puck nearly jumps three feet back when he realizes that the old woman is _literally_ in front of them and Finn just looks like the cops just caught him robbed a bank or something. _Ridiculous_! is what Mrs Henderson exclaims when she goes through Finn's book. Apparently, dude's been sketching more of The Hulk than writing out the notes on the board and Mrs Henderson is offended at her best. Puck gets away scot-free because he actually writes something (which surprises Mrs Henderson more than it should) and Finn frowns like the world is about to come to its end when he gets detention and Puck doesn't.

And because Ben Israel almost always gets detention too every damn time, Puck claps Finn's back and barks out, "Good luck, Hudson!" which makes Finn frowns until fifth period.

Puck couldn't be any happier.

.

Hanukkah went better than Puck thought.

Ma and Dad made a pact that Dad could 'go away' for a few days during Nana Connie's stay and be back after Nana return home from wherever it is she really came from. Puck admits that he's going to miss Dad for the few days, but Ma isn't crying and Dad isn't screaming and that's always good. Puck can live with that. In fact, right before Dad left, he even patted Puck's shoulder very, very nicely and smiles warmly like for _the first time since forever_ and Puck feels really good. "Puck," Dad says his name and Puck smiles wider.

"Before I go, I think you might want to see my gift for you."

The last time Dad bought him a present for Hanukkah must be before Puck existed, which meant, _never _and so you can't really blame Puck for being overly excited. Puck watches Dad retreat his form to the closet and pulls out a six-string, beaten-down, second-hand guitar.

_Guitar_.

Puck's eyes almost bulges out from its place. He literally jumps on the ball of his feet when Dad comes closer. Dad just chuckles. "You like it, kiddo?"

"I _love_ it!"

"Good." Dad says, and ruffles Puck's curly hair. " 'Cause I bought it just for you. Now I want you to promise you'd never, ever leave this out of your side. Take care of it, 'cause it's gon' end up bein' your best companion along this road of hell we called life."

"Of course!" Puck promises like a soldier, which earns him another one of Dad's rarest, purest smiles. "I'll never leave it out of my side, Dad. I'll take care of it. Forever!"

Dad chuckles some more and actually bends down to kiss Puck's temple. Puck just smiles at Dad when he lets Puck cradles the guitar. Dad left a few hours before Nana Connie arrives. Puck's glad there's no sneering and snarling and cat-fighting. He thinks all of his mind, body and soul combined could not take another one of Dad and Nana Connie's World War episode. What's very surprising, though, is that thirty minutes before dinner, someone rings the bell.

"Ma, who is it?" Puck asks from the couch, still fumbling with the guitar. It really _is_ big for him. Puck wonders until what age that he can play it properly.

Ma skips to the door, "Oh, I just invited the Berrys over - since you know, your Dad isn't here and all. Don't you think it's good, honey - you can have a friend to talk to."

Puck now is just confused, "A friend?"

"Rachel?" Ma slightly frowns.

"Oh. She and I are not friends." Puck dismisses Ma, scoffing.

"Noah Elijah Puckerman, if I hear you say that one more time -"

"Fine, fine, Ma!" Puck's now practically yelling out. Man, you do _not_ want to get on her nerve when she's all happy. "Rachel and I are _best_ friends."

"That's much better," Ma seems satisfied - ain't she the most devil of all, Puck thinks - and opens the door. Puck peers from the couch as the Berry Parents stand by the door, beaming with their tooth all lined up. Young Berry slightly in front, in between the two of them - in her hand is -

Puck jumps from the couch, "_Muffins_!"

Snatching onto the basket, Puck bites down on one of the freshly baked muffins. Well, he assumes it's freshly baked from the feel of it. It's still all nice and warm and - _SPAT_!

Puck turns around to see Nana Connie's glaring down at him, "_Rude_."

Puck glares back at Nana Connie because you can't just go around spatting someone at the back of their head!

Ma just rolls her eyes in and bites her tongue and turns to the Berrys, "I'm sorry. This is my mother, Connie." Ma eyes him very hard - the stare that tells him he's probably going to be sent into his room and be punished until he's thirty or something. "_Noah_. Don't you have anything to say?"

I blink back at the Berrys, and take another bite of the muffin. The Berrys look at me with big smiles on their faces. "This is somethin' good, Mr and Mr Berry."

This time, it's Ma who spats him in the head. He yelps helplessly. "Apologize, Noah. I meant, apologize!"

Puck just grumbles out and swallows his muffin. One of the Berry Parents laugh, rests a hand on Ma's forearm, "Oh, it's quite alright Deborah. It feels good to know our muffins are well appreciated. And Connie, we've heard so much about you. I think we all must agree we now know the source of Deborah's absolute beauty." The Berry laughs and based on the light reflecting from Nana's whole face, Puck can safely say Nana likes them too.

_Compliments_! Puck thinks grumpily. _It can get you anywhere_.

"And mother, this is Hiram and LeRoy, and this is their wonderful daughter, Rachel Berry."

Rachel's wearing a cream-colored dress and has a headband with a big bow-tie (that's also cream in color) and sparkles - _a lot of sparkles_. Puck grimaces and watches as Rachel steadily extends her hand to Nana. "Nice to meet you. I'm Rachel Barbra Berry."

Puck almost vomits.

Once introductions have been passed along (finally!), Puck hadn't expected to hear Berry shrieks her head off and says, "I didn't knew you're interested in music!"

"What," Puck says, in mouth full of muffins.

Rachel points to the guitar Puck put leaning against their run-down couch. "Oh yeah," Puck finally put the muffins down, and skips towards Berry. "My Dad gave me for Hanukkah. He never gets me anything, so this is really special meaning - " Puck spats Berry's small hands when it reaches out to grab the guitar, " - no touch-y, touch-y, _Capisce_?"

Berry nods, and doesn't look too annoyed that Puck spats her hand. She jumps on the couch, admiring the guitar with her eyes. "Isn't this great, Noah? Now, maybe, we can perform something at JCC together."

"Woah, woah. Calm your horses," Puck slouches onto the couch next to her, cradling the guitar in his care. "I just got this thing today - I'm awesome, but no superman. I can't learn and catch with your... _Broadway-ability_ right away."

Berry now looks like she wants to cry, "You think my performing ability fits for a Broadway standard?" Puck cringes a lot at her expressions - like, man, how does she produce these faces in just five seconds? That's impossible. And Puck only says that because there's no way in hell is he ever going to perform at the lame-ass JCC. Berry might, but she's boring - Puck? He's cool and awesome and if you need him to perform, book him a legitimate stage yo. Berry's eyes look brighter now, "Oh and Noah, it's quite fine if you don't know how to play. My dad is an excellent teacher - he's the one who taught me everything I need to know! I, myself, prefer piano unfortunately but a guitar suits you very well, what with you trying to carry out a so-called 'manly' character. I'm sure my dad wouldn't mind teaching you."

Puck raises his brow, interested. "Really? Your dad will do that?"

"Of course. We'd just have to talk to him very nicely. I'm sure he'll say yes!" Rachel nods her head excitedly.

"Well, okay then."

"So, did you name your guitar?" Berry asks again, now watches as he plays with a string or two.

Puck looks hesitant, "Should I?"

"If you want to, you can."

"Mmmm," Puck hums aloud, playing with the strings again. "I don't know - does _James_ sound good?"

"James? That's your father's name, isn't it?"

Puck nods. "James Elliot Puckerman."

"I think that's a fantastic name." Berry tells him with all of her confidence. "Your father must inspire you a lot."

"Yeah, well." Puck looks down. He doesn't actually 'inspire' Puck to say the least, Puck feels like he wants to say. It's just - it's the first thing he actually got for Puck that Puck just feels obligated to name the guitar after him. When you phrase the word, it makes Dad seems like a douche dad, but he's sorta okay. He can be nice too - but only sometimes. Dad is so weird. "I guess."

"Well, I know both of my fathers are a true inspiration..." and then Puck just tunes out everything Berry says until Ma yells out for them to come and join the dinner.

Puck decides Hanukkah that year is okay.

.

Finn's really excited to see the horror movie that Carole allows them to watch, but Puck's just counting the moment for Finn to start pissing himself in the theatre because underneath all of that excitement - Finn's a complete wuss.

They're lining up to buy the 'corns (because Carole needs to use the bathroom really bad) when Puck finally 'fess up, "So, my mom's pregnant."

Finn stops half-way throughout explaining why he doesn't exactly watch Rugrats (and who doesn't watch Rugrats?! but Finn's a weirdo so that should explain stuff) and looks at Puck, trying to tell if his best friend's lying. In their usual cases, Puck would easily say that Finn's getting clever, that Puck is indeed lying. But now... Finn's just, "Seriously?"

"Yeah." Puck takes a step forward when the line shortens. "She told me yesterday. It's a shocker, definitely."

"Do you like, I don't know, hate it?" Finn mumbles out, kinda guiltily.

Puck shrugs. "No. But I don't like it either."

"Does your dad know?"

"I don't know. Ma never says anything and he'll be back this Saturday, I guess. Should I worry?"

"I don't know," That's right, Puck forgets. Finn doesn't know _anything_. "I mean, having a little sibling doesn't hurt, right?"

Puck shrugs some more. "I guess."

Finn then smiles a little bit, "Man, I would like a sibling. It would be nice not to be alone."

Puck considers, then punches Finn. The idiot yelps. "What was _that_ for!"

"Dude. You don't need no siblings, a'right." Puck huffs out and shoves his hands into his jacket. Man, Carole takes lots of times in the bathroom. She can't really expect kids to pay right. Puck highly doubts Finn carries a penny. He knows he doesn't. "You got me. I'm your brother."

Finn nows looks hopeful. "Really, man?"

"Don't get all mushy, dude!" Puck spats him again, and kinda smirks when Finn winces. "But yeah. You're my brother now. And don't you _dare_ forget that!"

Puck makes sure Finn doesn't.

**Author's Note: I swear this all leads to somewhere. Thanks for sticking with me. And let us not forget Cory**.


	3. Chapter 3

**iii**.

_There's a box in my hand as I go_  
_wrapped up in scarlet and gold for you_...

Finn winces again as he looks at the purple-blue-ish area near Puck's eyes, across his temple.

"Will you stop that, Hudson! Jesus, even a girl knows how to shut up when she needs to." Puck grumbles after hitting Finn on his stomach - which probably don't work as effective with the layer of clothes the freak is wearing - and just try to work on pressing his annoyance away.

"Are you sure it's okay," Finn looks down, now all sad and dramatic. Puck rolls his eyes a little bit. "Mom says parents aren't supposed to hit their kids."

"It was an accident!" Puck hisses at him, snapping. "Dad didn't mean to hit me!"

Finn looks even more depressed, seemingly to blend in with their surroundings. "Yeah, well. I just think - you know - moms and dads aren't supposed to come close for hitting children, so really, it shouldn't be an accident in the first place."

"Dad was just mad. He's always are these days." Puck bites his inner cheek, trying his best not to rub the bruise away.

"You said it's because he found out you were learning to play the guitar with someone else."

Puck's eyes seem a distant away. "Yeah."

Finn just stares ahead.

Puck feels something aching in his stomach and he blurts out, "I should have said no to Berry's pleading. I should have said no, and maybe Dad won't get mad. I just, I didn't _know_ he wanted to teach me - and, and, he didn't come home on time like he said he would after Christmas and - I just didn't expect that."

Finn stays silent, then drops his skinny shoulders. His long horse hair sags on his shoulders. "How about your mom?"

Puck shrugs his shoulder, "I don't think it's healthy - for the baby and everything. Sometimes," Puck turns red, now brushing on his curly hair. "Sometimes I don't understand how she keeps up with Dad."

It sounds like poison, Puck thinks, that confession coming out from him. He loves Dad - perhaps more than anything! But Dad's just... vicious and scary and sometimes, Puck _does_ think life would be better without him. Man, now he feels all horrible and Puck wants to vomit really, really badly.

Then, out of _no_where, a familiar shriek bursts the air and Puck and Finn finds themselves caught off guard.

Not far away from where they are, Puck could gather Berry with all her face scrunches up in fright as two fat boys kick dirts and throws punches at the new kid, Matt, who's now lying on the ground and just shields his face from everything. Puck sprints quickly, Finn follows behind.

"HEY!" Finn screams first, and one of the snotty boys look up.

Puck knows these idiots. It's Freddie Wilson and his stupid side-kick, David Karofsky. Freddie now stands smugly, his garbage face leers into a smile. "Well, well, if it isn't Puckerman and his little puppy."

"My little puppy has more brains than you and Karofsky combined, you trash." Puck spits while Finn staggers, not really knowing whether to straight up go to Matt and forces himself to be beaten up by Tweedle-dumb and Tweedle-idiot, or stand and wait for Puck to give his signal. "Now let the new kid go!"

Wilson barks out a laughter, his eyes glinting with madness. Puck spits on his shoe. "Why? If he wants me to stop, he should have said it with his _mouth_."

"Come on Wilson. He's too terrified of the size of your brain, which is just as big as your little toe, to understand a word he says."

"Why you !"

Puck immediately grasps on Wilson's body and pushes him hard against the wall. Besides him, Berry shrieks some more. _Of course_, Puck couldn't help to think, _it's Berry who has to be friend with the newest freakshow in town_. David comes to him, but Puck immediately dodges him and watches as he stumbles and fall on Wilson.

Finn already is seizing the new kid.

Wilson grunts from underneath fat Karofsky, "Get. Off. Of. Me."

"Oh man, I'm sorry," Dumb Karofsky replies, gingerly leaping onto his feet. Puck rolls his eyes and takes a stand. Man, Ma's gonna send him to do a thousand chores if she notices any new bruises. As soon as Wilson has his feet stable on the ground, he charges over to Puck and they find themselves tackling one another.

Berry shrieks for the whole world to hear and then she keeps hitting Wilson, who has his back towards her, with her shoes and her energy and Puck doesn't know what's more pathetic. Karofsky marches up to Berry but before he could get his dirty fingers around her, the new kid, although beaten up and looks worn-out more than anything, tackles him to the ground. Finn fits in somewhere and help.

Puck finally muster the energy and kicks Wilson off of him. "You little shit!"

_"You little shit!" Dad's hand raised up high in the air and somewhere, Ma gasped and her hands reached out to stop Dad but he's too big, too strong and too_ -

Wilson smirks now, looking at a suddenly-trembling Puck and takes the opportunity to tackle his body back to the ground. He has his fingers in his palms and in a fist and Puck just knows to close his eyes and how - how suddenly he becomes a coward? He should fight back! Wilson should be crumbling down to his feet!

"FREDDIE WILSON!"

Mrs Shapiro, their grade teacher, looks sharply at him, hands on her waist, a few other kids standing behind her. Wilson scrambles off of Puck and to his feet, his face pale and eyes shatter. Puck rolls over, and feels his body drain out of energy from him.

He shuts his eyes and lets the sound, now just mixes up together in a weird way to his ears, envelops his being.

He feels a hand on his shoulder and flutters his eyelids open to find Finn's looking down at him, all worrisome and whatnot. "Are you okay?"

Puck doesn't want to answer, really. "Yes."

"C'mon. Mrs Shapiro wants us in the Principal's office."

"Great." Puck groans very, very loudly. "Is Berry and the new kid okay?"

Finn looks confused for a second, then, "Yeah. The girl and the boy's fine."

"Okay," Puck slowly gets on his feet, brushing off any dirt from his body. "Ma's gonna kill me."

.

"I'm very sorry," Berry says when they're at JCC, a little two days too late.

Puck kinda sneers down her way because he really does not want to re-live the situation back again. The horror of waiting for their parents to pick them up outside the Principal's Office. But it's also because of Berry that the four of them - four of them being Puck, Finn, Berry and Matt - gets away with just a warning. Apparently, based on Berry's explanation, the Stupids (Wilson and Karofsky) decides to pick on Berry and Matt defends her and they got mad and the rest is just a very boring history.

Puck honestly doesn't know why he pulls himself to get involved in such a lame situation.

Fighting losers for much, much bigger losers. Huh!

"You should be," Puck spits back at her. They're sitting at the swings again while their parents - Berry Parents and Ma - indulge themselves in a conversation with other members about stuff Puck doesn't really care about.

"Thank you. For both Finn Hudson and you." Berry looks a little red now, playing with her dress like she always does when she's nervous. "I really do appreciate that you would help both Matthew and I."

"What's with the new kid, anyway." Puck decides to ask. "He _never_ talks."

Which is the opposite of Berry and now Puck guesses why those two goons fit together so perfectly.

"He doesn't like to talk, no." Berry looks sad, frowning up and swinging a bit. She has her hair all down today - so it kinda flows in an manner that follows Berry every time she wings to the front, and back. Puck pretends he isn't staring. "His mother is, uh, mute. So he doesn't talk much. He finds no reason to, he tells me."

Oh. "That's boring. How does he communicate then?"

"He _does_ talk, you know!" Berry looks mad, frowning really badly up at Puck.

"I mean, to his mom. How does he talk to his mom?"

"Sign language of course!" Berry tells like the whole freakin' world should know. He just shrugs. And then, because she's Berry, she explains, "It's quite fascinating to see I must admit. I mean, I guess I shouldn't be as surprised because he's practically been doing it since he's an infant, but my gosh, you should see it one day, Noah!"

Puck's not really listening, to be honest. " M'sure."

Berry just smiles some more. "He thank you too. And to Finn Hudson as well. He really does appreciate your efforts."

Puck just grunts as a respond.

Berry swings again, "Finn Hudson talks to me yesterday. He says he's glad I'm okay."

"Maybe he likes you," Puck mutters dryly.

"Nonsense, Noah!" Berry's more red than her pink dress. He kinda smirks.

"I don't care, you know, if you guys like each other. I won't judge." He tells instead, swinging himself a little bit.

But instead of denying everything, Berry just ducks her head lower that Puck now can see her face whole near him. He wants to snarl, but Berry beats him by saying, "Is something bothering you, Noah? You look utterly... depressed."

Puck tries not to think about Dad or his barking voice or his alcoholic breaths. " M'fine."

"You don't look so."

"Shut up, Berry." Puck snaps, without really meaning to.

"I'm sorry," Berry looks taken aback, and frowns.

Puck sighs and doesn't waste a second when Ma calls after him. He doesn't apologise and lets the guilt eats him through the night.

.

Berry transfers into a new boarding school that wears fancy uniforms and offers vocal classes mid-way through the year and Matt ends up hanging a lot with them. Puck still thinks he's sorta a weirdo but he's been kind to Berry and God knows the girl is desperate for a friend and he's actually kinda cool despite everything. Finn really seems to like Matt. He should work on talking more, though.

They're at Puck's to pick some things up for a project to build fireworks at Finn's. Puck silently goes to the kitchen instead of grabbing the stuff he needs to get and have a cookie for himself. He can hear Finn and Matt's footsteps echoes against the dull house.

When he walks out of the kitchen, he finds the two tip-toeing around the crib of his new baby sister that was born two weeks early. Puck staggers in, slightly annoyed that he find these sore losers are so easily distracted, when Finn glances up at him and hushes in a whisper, "She kinda looks like you."

Well, Puck is offended. He does not look like a living new-born who sleeps and poops every three hour.

"What's her name again?" Finn asks, whispering still.

"Bekkah. Bekkah Elsie Puckerman." Puck grumbles her baby sister's name up, and joins in to stare at her as well. She's bald mostly, only a few strands of dark hair can be seen on the top of her head. And she has a slightly longer nose. She looks nothing like him!

Matt smiles where his eyes appears more squinted than ever, "Bekkah," he repeats, testing it against his tongue.

"She's very small," Finn whispers again, the line of his lips turning into a soft smile.

Puck spats his head, "Why are you whispering! You can talk normally - just don't scream or start a freakin' party. Bekkah sleeps like the dead," with that, Puck pokes his sister's cheek. She doesn't even stir.

"Oh." Finn mutters dumbly, Matt gingerly chuckles.

"Does your Dad named her?"

Puck shakes his head, "No. Ma does. Dad doesn't really care - he just calls her 'Baby'." He pokes his sister's cheek again. "Now, come on. The firework isn't going to build itself up, you know!"

Matt goes out first, Finn following behind. Puck looks back at the sleeping infant, "Bye Beks. And don't tell Ma I took the last cookie."

His little sister stirs, but doesn't wake up. Puck takes that as a 'yes'.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay! I've added two more characters from Glee. _Matt Rutherford_ (from Season 1) and _David Karofsky_ (I'm sure you know him!) and I think more characters are going to come up next. And I'm also thinking of extending this to five chapters (I think, but we'll see). Remember, this is a friendship fic, not a romance one. So don't get your hopes high on any couples - I mean, I could give hints, but not real evidence.**

**In any other case, I thank you for your support and alerts and reviews for this work of mine. I know it's nothing of a masterpiece, but it's something. Mainly, it's a dedication for Cory and his character, Finn Hudson. Thank you, and I hope you'll be around to see the next update**.


	4. Chapter 4

**iv**.

_Oh there's a choir upon the wind _  
_singing old familiar hymns_...

Finn crouches almost awkwardly next to him, kicking off a few dried leaves from where he is. Puck could feel the goon curious eyes soon staring at him - the idiot hesitates. "Dude."

Puck doesn't answer, his eyes never turns from the dying leaves in front of him.

"I - uh," Finn looks down to his shoe, and back at his best friend. He rubs his nose. "I'm sorry that your Dad left."

Puck grunts.

"He shouldn't - " He hesitates once again, now rubbing his nose a little rougher. Puck restrains himself from rolling his eyes too much to avoid any medical complications that maybe one day his pupil decide to stay in his head instead (it's what Ma says every time he rolls his eyes - Puck has a hunch Ma's just lying). "I mean - with your sister just turning three years old."

Puck grunts some more.

He remembers the chubby little brat that happened to be his sister. Hazel eyes, dark slight-curly hair (when Bekkah's a toddler, her hair's curlier than McD's mascot - but now that she's grown older, it's getting straighter). He remembers that night clearly, door slamming, Ma screaming, Bekkah in his arms, in her room - holding onto each other like pathetic little children.

Puck remembers - he remembers. There's something about how Ma looks afterward, the way Dad slams the door this time - the way it tells him Dad will not be coming back. Not anymore.

Puck grimaces. "I guess I'm in the club now, huh?"

Finn stares at him dumbly, blinking confusingly.

"You know, No-Dad-Around club." Puck states, reminding Finn of his absent father as well. It's not really something Puck rather jokes about, but the idea comes fleeting his mind, and his mouth can't resist. In a way, he wants Finn to feel as bad - turns him into Puck's personal punching bag. But deep in Puck's core, he knows better.

Finn deserves more.

In fact, if Puck calculate again of everything, Finn's much, much better than Dad could ever be. Dad, Puck can live without. Finn? Puck isn't sure. Dude's grown on him like a rash that can't get treated. So, he'd have to just live with it.

Finn, despite the comment, chortles like an idiot. "I guess. The club... isn't so bad. After a while."

Puck thinks about it. "I guess."

"Hey man," Finn clasps Puck's shoulder, and surprisingly he doesn't shove the dork's hand back. "We'll get through this. I got your back."

"_I got your back,_" Finn's pathetic attempt of comforting him bounces inside of his skull - and there's something about the silence that's settling in the atmosphere that calms Puck a little bit; his shoulder drops, his chest falls and his fingers unclench.

He looks back at the dull scenery of the streets in Lima, just figuring out how he finds himself here - but he can't really see now, the life he has before Finn comes. It's like, dude's always been there; even if he's just hiding behind the shadow, or not present for the day. Puck can't imagine a day without Finn - doesn't know if he can ever get through a day if he isn't there.

But Dad? Yeah. Puck can live without him.

"C'mon, dude, let's get some popsicles. Imma let Bekkah play with us today."

Something sparks in Finn's eyes at the mention of the sugary-goodness and his sister. They spend the rest of the day with cheap blocks put together to cast as something resembling a castle but ending it with Bekkah mashing it all into pieces. They laugh, despite it all, and Puck buries his nose in Bekkah's curl while Finn picks up the pieces, idly, a small smile on his lips.

It's been a good day.

.

He's twelve now before he knows it, and Puck's well adjusting to the five-month absence of his father. It seems that Ma is too. She has to work now, but if it means that this is what she'll go through if to get rid of Dad, Ma says she doesn't mind. Ma works as a receptionist at this really fancy club near the good side of Lima, where rich people go to rest their heads.

Ma working also means that he's babysitting Bekkah a lot, which is troublesome at most, but something he's gotten used to. Like Finn. Just in a more comfortable way because Bekkah is his little sister instead of a scrawny kid that used to have a long ponytail like some homeless earth-loving hobo. She really has this habit of lying across Puck's lap and _just sleeps_ _there_ you know, like a log.

She's also getting heavier.

One day, while she's lazying around on Puck's laps once again - Puck's playing with a second-hand Xbox that he's gotten from cousin Jeb (from Ma's family side) who graduated high school last year and is going to college - Bekkah kinda rolls over on her stomach and blinks up at him, then says, "Hey, Noah?"

"Hm." He acknowledges, more interested in CoD in front of his eyes.

"Isn't Finn's birthday a week from now?"

Puck waits a moment to pass before he answers, recalling back. "Yeah."

"We should do something for him!" Bekkah gleefully exclaims, making Puck rolls his eyes before he moves slightly to the side to match the game. It's so intense now, he realises, shooting an enemy and re-filling his bullets. "We could do a surprise party or something."

"Or, you know," Puck grunts, "Just get a decent present for him."

_Throwing parties put so much effort_.

"You're a joy-pooper."

Puck sneers at his little sister. "That's not a very nice word, Bekkah."

"Whatever."

Anyway, he gets drag into buying Finn a present by the end of the day. Bekkah makes him figure out a way to wrap up a frickin' present, which he finds NO ENJOYMENT IN DOING SO that leaves his mood tampered for the rest of the day. Matt comes in just in time and wrap the present like he's the damn Santa's elf which makes Bekkah has a stupid, girly crush on him or something. Whatever.

Puck has this suspicious that Matt might be _too_ _good_ around chicks because so far he's been tackling Berry, after that the whole of their grade (practically), and now his baby sister. Puck warns him that he better not cheat on Bekkah if they ever gets married, which Matt quickly stumbles out to defend himself, turning puce. "I- I- I don't want to- to marry your sis-sister!"

"What, she isn't good enough for ya' lazy ass?"

"N-no!" Matt turns an even more darker shade of puce. "It's just - she's your-your sister, Puck!"

"Yeah, so what." Puck snorts. "If you have a sister, I can totally marry her right?"

"My sister is in high school!" Matt becomes a blob of defensive-patheticness.

"You get what I mean." He waves him off.

"I don't - " Matt seems to be looking around, "She's just four!"

"So now you're playing the age card..."

"I don't mean it like that!"

"Calm down there Nuclear Bomb, I'm just messin' with ya'." Puck says, now flipping through the comics Matt brought over. Bekkah comes walking in after about ten minutes because she's in love with Matt and those two goof off with each other which makes Puck want to vomit - but he's too invested in _The Hulk_ that it actually doesn't matter as much.

Finn looks a little depressed when his birthday comes rolling over. Puck's shoving his present onto his chest at school when he comes over, frowning to the whole world with his big-ass bag behind his shoulders, which is weird because as Puck's concern, Finn's pretty much allergic to books - so what exactly does he bring to school? "What's up with you, Moody the Clown?"

"My Mom celebrated my birthday last night." He pauses, then adds, "With Peter."

That's the lawn care man Finn's Mom's been dating for a while. In all honesty, Puck thinks Peter looks more harmless than Finn could ever be. So he understand the discomfort. "Did he get you anything nice?"

"No. He just sings off karaoke with my mom about this band from the eighteen-hundreds!"

"Seems accurate." Puck shrugs his shoulder, then lets his line of vision falls on the present on Finn's chest. "Take care of my present, alright. It's from Beks too."

Finn half-smiles dumbly, "Thanks. To your, um, sister too."

"Look, I'm sure that Peter dude is pretty much harmless. So don't think too much of him. He's not going to murder you, dammit. Try to get to know him, or something."

Finn looks depressed again. "'I'll try."

"If you won't stop mopping around, I'll punch you in the guts and make you wear our lunch for the rest of the day. Seriously. I heard the lunch lady is serving us food from the grave again today."

"Spagetti and meatballs?"

Puck shivers. "Spaghetti and meatballs." He then nudges the slightly taller boy, "C'mon. Let's see if Matt brings us more of his mother's cooking. M'sure he can live a day without lunch."

Finn doesn't look too happy about stealing away Matt's lunch (once again), but he joins along. The day turns out to be pretty okay. They decide to hang around the next week while Peter's home, helping the biggest baby (Finn) gets along with the older creepy man. Turns out, Peter isn't so bad.

He teaches them some of the songs he knows, calls it "the classics" and compliments on Puck's talent with his guitar (the only thing he keeps from Dad).

Puck doesn't mind so much now over the fact that Finn might be getting a Dad, leaving him all alone in No-Dad-Around Club but things don't exactly turn out prettily when two months afterwards, Finn calls up and informs him that Peter cheats on his mom with a younger, hotter girl.

Puck gets together with Finn and re-welcome him in the No-Dad-Around club and they celebrate it together by drowning themselves in _Bon Jovi_, deciding that even though Peter's a complete douche, his taste of music is tolerably accepted in their lives.

The year passes very quickly after that.

.

A new girl with very bright yellow hair comes into Puck's life when he's fourteen and immediately swoons Puck off of his feet. She comes in the Summer before they start high school, and all of a sudden, Puck's excited for another new year in school. Bekkah is also excited for school - she's starting first grade soon and she has a few of hand-me-downs things that Puck used to own, like an old pencil box.

Once school starts, Finn and him immediately try-outs for the football team because puberty has hit him earlier than expected and Puck's growing bigger by the minute. Finn hasn't experienced through it yet, but he's got his height to cover up on that fact.

They both got in.

Coach Tanaka is really impressed by Finn and because Finn's all sweet and Powerpuff Girls wrapped up in his skinny body, he's become the coach's favourite. Puck could care less - he's more interested at the blond who's recently joined the Cheerios across the field, now seemingly to catch his gaze.

Puck smirks back.

Matt hangs around sometimes. But because he's find Mike Chang - this one Asian dude who's the sneakiest of them all - they immediately becomes the best bros. Like Puck and Finn are. The four of them hang out occasionally - Matt and Mike finally trying out for the Titans too. They all got in, and Puck feels a sense of proudness.

He's not going to spend his high school life being a sore loser.

Unfortunately, Karofsky (because he's as big as a truck) gets into the Titans too - but Puck notices that he's quieter now since Wilson moves away the Summer before. The world is finally at its peace.

A senior, Ronald "Ronnie" Lawson, takes Puck under his wings and shows him a few 'customary' moves of being a football player - like throwing nerds into the dumpsters, or shoving them against the lockers. Finn deems that it's sorta wrong, but Puck says as long as they do it to annoying people, it wouldn't matter - because practically the whole school hates them too (strongly referring to Jacob Ben Israel). Finn reluctantly agrees.

On the third week of proudly wearing the red letterman jacket, he spots something oddly familiar. A meek girl (well, not that meek) standing there in the middle of the hallway, eyes wide open staring at him, pucker-up lips agape as she stares at him, hair dark and resting on her shoulders. Puck thinks he knows this girl, but he dismisses her quickly as she disappears among the crowd.

He learns the name of the blond girl; _Quinn_, but finds himself tangled with a dark-skinned beauty named _Santana_ instead.

Things move on without much of a trouble for the next year.

And Puck - he's having the best time of his life.

.

The rest becomes history.

* * *

**We've come a long way now, back from Puck and Finn are just kids thinking of a new way to get themselves killed, to the teenagers who's unraveling what it is to become humans, moments after they are introduced to the world we know now as '_Glee_'. So, that's been over with, next chapter will be the last one, catching up to The Quarterback episode. **

**Thank you for the read**.


End file.
